Him?
by Lesageroon519
Summary: When there's still no sign of Yoosung will the RFA give up looking for him? When Sapphire realizes that might be the only option, what else can she do? I suck at summaries :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Soooo, it'll be a while until I can continue** _ **To Love a Vimpare.**_ **Some...complicated stuff happened. Soo, my friend wanted me to do a story for her. Of course, I had to play the game to understand, which took a while and was weird. So, please enjoy! It'll be a story.**

 _Note: I don't own any characters._

 _ **Him~?**_

I sighed as I leaned against my swivel chair, a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. My art career got a boost after the party. Zen showed the guest what I drew, and many people acted as if it was an auction, offering money for it left and right. I was recognized. But, I couldn't think of anything else to draw. I had no thoughts; no inspiration…..My inspiration had left out of the blue and no my mind was stuck on him. How could I possibly think when the one I loved went missing?...I never even got to meet him…

"uhf." I shook my head and stared at my ceiling, realizing that the paint was chipping, reminding me to remind Zen to help me paint the walls this weekend.

Rika's house was very nice. V said that I could live here, but, at first, I felt guilty about it. Then, V had unexpectedly taken all of the personal and important information out of the apartment, and said I had no other choice _but_ to live there. So, I did.

I set my sketchbook and pencil down on my desk as I set my face in the palm of my hands. _Why was this so difficult?_ Why was he on my mind? I obviously wasn't enough for him since he just...left without a trace.. what am I supposed to do? Nothing? I can't just sit and wait, even though I'm not obligated to. I so because I cared...and thought that if I waited long enough...with a lot of hope, that he would come back..It had been two weeks since Yoosung went missing..it felt like two years...but, nonetheless, my mind and thoughts just couldn't leave him alone.

 _Bzzz_

My eyes darted to my phone and I saw the caller ID and groaned.

 _Bzzz_

"I'm not answering."

 _Bzz_

"No."

 _Bzz_

I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Ba-da-ba!_ Captain Sapphire, I have made a discovery!"

"If this is just you playing around, I don't have time, Luciel."

"I'm serious!" He went silent then mocked a sob. "you don't have….time for me?"

"...I do. I'm just..thinking."

"Let me help! I'm the master at thinking, muahaha!"

"Alright."

"I'll be over in a sec." And with that, he hanged up. I set the phone down next to my sketchbook, and stood up, stretching my back. A groan escaped my lips and I sighed in pure relief. My stomach growled and I frowned. Patting it, I said, "hush, you. I'll start cooking, just hold on a sec."

While making my way to the kitchen, I noticed that the camera Luciel use to use to watch me on the CCTV with was still moving. "Hm...is it still active? I'll ask when he gets here." As I approached my fridge, I heard a light noise and froze. "...It's probably nothing." I opened the fridge and heard that high pitched noise again. I looked at my door. "Hm." Cautiously, I walked to my front door and opened it. "Hello?"

" _Meow~"_

To my surprise, when I looked down, there was a kitten with gorgeous snow white and golden yellow fur. It looked up at me with big, bright baby blue eyes as it rubbed against my legs.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing ever," I giggled, bending over to pick the kitty up. The fur was soft and fluffy, comforting my mind. "Are you lost?"

" _Meow~"_

"Hm." Making sure there was no sign of any potential owner, I looked around. "Wanna come inside? It's starting to get cold."

" _Meow~"_

A smile set on my face as I walked into my house, closing the door behind me. "Jumin's gonna freak out when he sees this adorable cat." I set the cat down on my recliner and patted its head. "You must be hungry. I'll fix you up something when I'm done eating, okay?"

" _Meooow~"_

It began to purr and I chuckled. Hoping that I actually had something to eat, I opened the fridge. A frown quickly overcame my smile as I saw very few vegetables, milk, juice, tofu and chocolate.

"Looks like we'll be eating take out."

 _Knock knock_

I skipped to my door and answered it. There, stood Luciel eating his bag of chips. He smiled. "Heya, Sapphire."

"Hello. Come in."

Luciel walked into my house and looked around. "Nice. You're already pretty much settled in, huh?"

Closing the door, I said, "yeah, it was easy with Jumin's help."

"Jumin?" Luciel questioned as he turned towards me.

"Yep."

"Hm. That's weird. I would've thought he'd send Jaehee to do it."

"Even if he did, is tell her to go back." I sat on the island in my kitchen. "Plus, he's the one who volunteered."

Luciel choked on on his chips and his eyes widened. "Volunteered? No no. Not possible. Mr. Trust Fund kid would never!"

I giggled. "Well, no one else offered."

His orange-yellow eyes saddened as he frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

A sigh escaped my mouth and I hopped off of the island and walked to him. My hands settled on his shoulders as I said, with a smile, "your job is hard. We all understand that. There's no reason to apologize."

His eyes looked down at me as he grinned. "Oh God!" He wrapped his arms around me, wrapping me in an embrace while lifting me off of the floor. "You're just so cute~!"

" _Meow."_

In the blink of an eye, Luciel dropped me and looked towards the couches. I winced as I looked up at him.

"Did I just hear…..a cat?!" He peeked over the recliner and did a little dance. "It's a kitten!" He picked it up and rubbed his nose against the cat's. In pain, I stood up. While rubbing my butt, I walked to an empty spot on the couch and no slouched down onto it.

"I found it outside on my porch.'

Luciel looked at me as he sat across from me, the cat sitting in his lap. "Really? Luckyyyyyyy!"

" _Meow~"_

"Oh!" I said. "Didn't you say something about making a new discovery? What was that about?"

"Hm…It's no good news, but it's something." He took out his phone while talking. "The hacker, the one that lead you here, isn't finished with us."

"He's not?"

Luciel shook his head. "Nuh uh. I got an email. It was sent with a weird symbol, similar to the symbol on the recent emails everyone else got." He froze and looked away from the screen, looking very unsure of something. He seemed very distressed, almost as if he was fighting with himself about something. His eyes looked at me as he faced the screen in my direction. "This picture was sent as an attachment."

Dead. Everything at the moment seemed...dead to me. That picture..no...no way, it must be fake; possibly photoshopped. It was a picture a a male with white hair, his face unexposed, and of a younger male with blond hair and a dirty, light blue sweater…..the young one...was face down in the ground...dirt covering his bottom half. Under the picture read _He's one of the first to join Magenta. The Mint Eye will come for you next._

My eyes felt watery and I could feel the tingling urge of tears trying to make there way out. I shut them, trying to prevent tears from streaming down my cheeks. The pain in my heart seemed unstoppable and felt as if it would explode from within my chest cavity. Memories of Yoosung's voiced played through my mind, reminding me of how much I cherished hearing it.

" _I have something to tell you. One….two….three._

 _I love you."_

Multiple tears ran down my cheek as pain and sorrow struck my heart. I placed my face in the palm of my hands as I cried. I couldn't help but to cry with all of these emotions banging and pounding on my weakening heart.

An arm draped across my shoulders, pulling me closer to comfort. "Sapphire...I'm so..so sorry." Luciel placed his cheek on the back of my head, quietly making soothing sounds to calm me down.

"Sapph...I.."

"Luciel….." I looked up at him, then turned my attention to the kitten on his lap, who was staring back at me. While staring at the cat, I realized that he had a tuft of golden fur that somewhat resembled Yoosung's hair. I rubbed the kitten's head and smiled.

"Thank you...for telling me."

"You deserved to know first." He closed his eyes. "This..is all my fault..my job's putting everyone in danger."

I put my hand on his leg. "Don't say that. The hacker of has nothing to do with your job, Luciel."

"I….I know…..Sapphire?"

"Hm?"

"I…" He sighed. "I should get going." He stood up and set the kitten down in my lap, then walked to the door. "Take care..okay?"

A single nod was all I was able to do. He went to twist the handle, then stopped. He looked back at me. "I….." He let out an exasperated sigh and left, closing the door behind him.

My gaze met the cat's. "We'll be safe."

" _Meow."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. So, I want this to be pretty good and it's all free write, so I don't really have a main plot yet. I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas.**

 _Note: I'll be able to update To Love a Vimpare in December._

 _ **Him~?**_

The morning came and went like usual. I woke up, washed my face, brushed my teeth and made myself coffee. The day seemed gloomy and I couldn't quite tell if it was going to rain or not. A shiver ran up my spine, causing me to get goosebumps. Feeling slightly cold, I wrapped myself in a fuzzy blanket and sat on the couch. While sipping my coffee, the cat began to claw at the blanket, staring at me with its big blue eyes.

"Meow."

My finger played with the small, golden paws as I stared out the window. "Hmm

."

 _Bzzzzzzz bz bz_

My hand reached my phone and I answered the call. "Yo."

"Sapphire!"

"What's up, Zen?"

"When do you want me to come over to help paint the walls?"

"Oh...um, around one?"

"Sure!" He went quiet and sighed. "Hey...did Seven tell you about..Yoosung?"

"...Yes, he did."

"I'm sorry. I know at this point it doesn't seem like he loved you, but he really did. He talked about you all the time, and he even talked about you to his mom.."

"Wow….that's a lot of talking." I bit my lip and looked at the cat. "Hey, I gotta go to work. I'll call ya later."

"Bye. Take care."

The call ended and I mentally sighed. "I can't go to work. I can't think of anything to draw or paint."

"Meow meow."

"Ya. You're right.." I laughed aloud as I shook my head, standing up. "Why am I talking to a cat?" I began to walk to my room, looking around the hall and seeing the memories that were hanged up against the walls. As I sat in my chair, I threw my phone into my bed and slumped into my chair, thinking of what I could create on this blank canvas. _Maybe an animal? The cat would make a great model._ _ **No...that won't do.**_ _How about a self portrait?_ _ **Uhg, no. Vain much?**_ I bit the butt of my pencil, sighing. _Do a picture of scenery. Those get the most sells._ _ **No..I over do those.**_

"What about Japanese food?"

"What? Pft, no, Yoosung."

"American? I can cook American food! Do..do you like American food?"

"Yes, I've told you -" I froze. Chills ran up my back and up my arms as my eyes slowly drifted to where my phone was, sitting in the middle of my bed.

"You do? Yes, that's great, hehe. I can cook for you after the party then; it'll be great.."

My eyes widened and my heart began to race a . What the Hell was happening? My phone..how was my phone re-playing one of me and Yoosung's conversations? How the Hell was it doing that?

"I can't wait to see you. I've been meeting with you in my dreams, but that doesn't mean anything. I won't believe any of this until I see you in 3 days.."

"N-no….s-stop that." I quickly stood up and backed away, pushing my chair out of the way. "Stop that!"

"Hm? Oh, I have to go now. LOLOL's calling me, hehe."

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" I shook my head, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Sleep well, okay? Don't forget dinner."

"Please..sto-stop..stop it…" I put my hands on the sides of my head, trying to block out the sound while slowly shaking my head from side to side as I backed against my wall.

" _I love you...Muah."_

I slid down my wall, tears streaming down my face like a disturbed river. What the Hell was that..? How was that...how was that even possible? I couldn't have been possible. It..that wasn't possible. Memories of our past phone calls raced throughout my mind, causing the tears to come faster than before.

"Nonono...no…" A surprised gasp left my throat as the kitten lightly bit my sock. I sniffed and wiped the tears away from my eyes as I picked up the kitten, staring into his baby blue orbs. "Ism sorry you're seeing me...like this. I should..probably go get you some food, huh? Well..I'll ….I'll get going."

Standing up, I wiped my nose and realized that..My phone wasn't on my bed. I walked over to my bed and checked for any sign of my phone. The cat meowed and I looked down. He was stretching on top of my phone. I bent down to get it. "Did I somehow bump it?..No it was in the middle.." I stood up and wiped my eyes once again. "I'll be back. Behave."

》》》》》

"I'll cant..I'm finished. "

"No harm was done? You said only if harm was done. She's fine."

"No, she isn't! She was crying!"

"She wasn't hurt."

"But her emotions were!"

" _You better stay in that corner or I'll make sure to hurt her."_

》》》》》》

While walking through the market, I saw many unfamiliar faces. Maybe it was because I didn't usually get out much. I might've been just been seeing things due to the lack of sleep of the thoughts distracting me from reality. Uhg, nonetheless, something was certainly off. Some people waved and smiled, greeted me with a 'Hello' or with food samples.

I grabbed a bag of cat food that seemed suitable for the kitten back at my house. "30 percent of owners recommend this nutritious food for young cats growing into adulthood. Hm…" I smiled and pulled out my phone and dialed Jumin.

"Hello, Sapphire."

"Hi, Jumin! So, I have a quick question to ask you."

"Can it wait? I'm at a meeting."

"It's just a really quick one."

Jumin sighed and I smiled. "Okay. Hurry."

"Soo, what's the best food for kittens?"

It went silent and, for a minute, I thought he hanged up on me. "Hello?"

"You...have a kitten?"

"Mhm. A cute baby male."

"And..you're at the convenience store, correct?"

"Yeeesss?"

"Hm...what a pity. Go home and and I'll be there soon to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Andre you trying to kill that precious creature with that sorry excuse of food? You can't just give kitten's any kind of cat food. Hurry and get your cat ready. I'm on my way."

He hanged up and I sighed. "Oh, how fantastic."

I put the bag down and hurried out of the store. I don't know why, but I've always hated being somewhere where there was so many people and people that I didn't know. Due to that, it was a partial relief I didn't have to stay any longer.

I got home and smiled as I closed my door. "Kitty!"

"Meow."

My gazed drifted to the island. He was lying down, stretching, his mouth turned in a slight smile. I walked over to him and smiled as I ran my fingers through his fur. "Hm. I should probably brush you just in case Jumin sees that you some small knots.

 _Knock knock_

(-_-) "Nevermind."

The kitten hopped of for the small island and ran to the door, meowing and scratching it. I Giggled as I turned the door knob. The door opened and there stood Jumin. His arms were folded and his eyes looked grey. His attention went straight to cat when he walked in. His eyes widened, his facial expression softened and he said "He's so gorgeous. Perplex snow white fur and unbelievably fantastic golden spots." He smiled. "And those eyes!"

I laughed and slid on my shoes as I put in a black sweater.

"Where did you get him?" Jumin questioned, his state not leaving the cat.

"It was-

Jumin held up his hand to indicate me to stop talking and his eyes turned dark. "Do not call him an _it._ It's very offensive."

I giggled and smiled innocently. "Aweh. Have I offended you, Jumin?"

A very slight blush creeper onto his face and he looked away. "Very much."

I was surprised to see him blush. Would that be considered an emotion? Did I see him express an emotion, not towards a cat, but towards a human? Or words? I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm ready. Let's go?"

Jumin stood while holding the kitten close to him. "Let's go then."

We walked outside aimed made our way to the sleek, black car. He opened the door for me and I sat down. He entered from the opposite side and sighed as he looked at towards the front.

"Diver Kim, take us to the Cat food company.'

"Yes, Mr. Han."

Jumin continued to play with the kitten. He smiled genuinely, petting its paws while making quiet meowing sounds. My attention turned to the window. The passing trees seemed green, yet sulky and the sky had turned a darker grey.

"Is it going to rain?"

"Yes," Jumin responded, now looking at me. "I..apologize for the loss of Yoosung."

My eyes closed as I sighed. "Yea...it's. ..It's a bummer."

"You don't sound so affected by it."

"Oh..um, I'm sorry."

"Is everything alright, Sapphire?"

My lips curled into a frown as I folded my arms and slouched into the seat. Thoughts raced through my mind as I sighed uncomfortably, debating whether or not I should tell Jumin about the incident with my phone.

"Just a lot on my mind."

"I can tell."

"..."

Jumin stopped playing with the kitten and stared at me. His eyes held a different feature. There was no coldness. No happiness...but no emptiness.

"Sapphire," he said, his tone soft. "Did you love Yoosung?"

"..Yes.."

"Do you still have that emotion towards him now?"

"Well...of course. "

"Are you waiting for him?"

"Every day I do."

"What would you do if I told you that he isn't coming back?"

"I'd...erm, I'd still wait." I looked down.

"I'd see." Jumin took a deep breath. "He isn't coming back. Luciel checked, and that photo was 100 percent real and factual. I support any decision you choose to make, but it would be best if you learned to live without him before it's too late."

My heart hurt. It started pounding, as if trying pounding a hole into my chest. Why was I freaking out? Jumin didn't do anything wrong. Was this anxiety? It didn't matter. Jumin was right. I couldn't around for someone I _knew_ wasn't coming back. It was all getting to me. The emotions...the feelings. _Please...not now…_

"Huh?"

As I looked up, Jumin wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. My face was lightly pressed into his chest, his scent wandering into my nose.

"Please...don't cry, Sapphire. You've probably done that enough. "

I sniffed as a tear dropped. "I'm sorry...I'm couldn't help it.."

"Don't apologize for things that you can't control." He pulled away and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you."

Jumin went to speak but, instead he frowned. "Sapphire."

"Hm?"

"What….is wrong with you."

"...What?"

"You haven't said this cat's name, not once. You monster. _You haven't even named him yet."_

》》》》》

"I'm done! I can't take this. It's torture to me..you were suppose to help."

"You chose to do all of this. For _her._ The one that...was close to you. You cannot blame anyone but yourself."

"I'm not staying-"

" _You move an inch, and I'll be sure to kill this woman."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the messages with ideas, guys. It's a lot of help, but after discussing some stuff with Rokee, I think I have the plot figured out. Once again, thank you**

 _Note:There are 2 P.O.V's in this story. (1st and 3rd. This means the POV changed)_

 _ **Him~?**_

Even now, rainy days always seemed to help with the inspiration. _My_ inspiration. There weren't many colors, so you were forced to be creative, which excited my brain and triggered many ideas. Sometimes, I think of how it helped me. But those ideas were always hard to put on the canvas. It had to be perfect. The lines had to move into the shapes to create a very soft feature. Most sketches took about an hour to do. Then, I'd add 2-3 more hours to color and/or shade it, then another hour to finish and add touch ups.

"This is consuming my life!" I groaned as I dropped my head onto the desk, my cheek making a comfortable landing.

"Meow."

A smile spread across my face as a pair of baby blue eyes came into focus. He rolled onto his back and looked at me from a side angle with a cute little smile on his soft face. My hand came up and rubbed his stomach.

"What am I going to do with my life, Kim-sun?"

"Meoooow."

I still laugh at that name. After Jumin got after me for not giving the cat a name, he insisted on letting him help pick one. He also pointed out the hair he had that resembled Yoosung and said that, if I wanted to, we could somehow name him after Yoosung. Of course, he asked advice from Jaehee, who dreaded having to help. She thought that we should use his last name so I didn't seem weird having my " _previous lovers"_ name as my cat's name. So, that's where _Kim_ came from. It sounded a little odd, so Luciel decided to help. He offered the name _Kimmy_ or _Lil Kim_. Oh God, he even suggested the name Elizabeth Jr., which Jumin highly agreed on. Zen wasn't much help, but said Kim-sun was a nice little name for the kitty. I still think of changing it….

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the headache that I felt coming. The thought of having to finish the art project in 3 days drove me insane. A very wealthy man, who owned an art gallery, requested for me to create something extravagant. What the hell was extravagant these days? Every time I checked my sketch, I had second thoughts about it. _Maybe it's too original?...Too complex? Not enough complexity? "Ahg!"_ I groaned angrily as I sipped my coffee, then set it down on my desk. I glared at my canvas as I slumped into my chair.

 _Beep._

My attention turned to my laptop in surprise. "who could've emailed me?"

I opened it and my eyes slightly widened as I saw the username. _**Unknown.**_ I clicked on the email and it showed the Mint Eye sign.

 _Perhaps I should be invited? How rude. Your party is in 5 days, and you haven't invited me._

 _I can tell_

 _You have no manners._

 _It's rude._

 _I invite you to my party_

 _Yet_

 _You can't invite me._

 _Such arrogance._

 _You_ _ **will**_ _come to Magenta_

 _Whether you're forced_

 _Or go your own will._

 _I'll be seeing you,_

 _Sapphire.._

Fear ran over my body, crawling under my skin and entering my brain. I scrolled down, making sure there wasn't anything else. I closed my laptop and tried to control my scared breathing. _What? Why is he still bothering me?! I should tell Luciel…_ I dialed his number.

"I'm busy doing _secret_ work. If this is the RFA, leave a text and I'll get back to you."

"Damn.." I shot him a text and set my phone down. "Hurry, Seven.."

 _Beep._

I stared at my laptop and slowly opened it. _Another email…_

 _My, you look quite frantic. Oh..may I say.._

 _You look_ _ **beautiful**_ _from a distance._

 _But, I wonder_

 _If you'll look beautiful_

 _When I'm done with you._

I stood, slamming my laptop closed and pushing away from the desk, shaking my head and repeatedly saying no. My hands began to shake as I picked my phone up and lightly picked up Kim-sun. Quickly, I walked into my kitchen and set the cat down. I rested my head in the palm of my hands.

 _Bzz_

I quickly grabbed the cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sapphire."

"Oh, Jumin! Are you busy?"

"No. I am just playing with Elizabeth the 3rd. I'm quite bored actually. So I called-"

"Please come over?"

"Is something wrong-"

"Yes. Please come. I don't want to be alone at the moment."

"Okay. I'll be over."

The call ended and I sat on my counter, hugging my knees close to my chest as I closed my eyes to calm myself down. _Why was this happening?_ I didn't quite understand why the Hacker was still after the RFA, or more so, me. Was I of some value to him? God, I didn't know. I wanted to do something; anything in my power to be able to know, but I had no right. If I did something drastic, the RFA would _kill_ me for putting myself in harms way. But, it would be worth it. If he was after me, just me, then the others wouldn't be in any danger if I left. They'd be safe. They'd be okay. And….that's all that mattered….their safety was all the mattered. It use to be about me and my safety, but it's changed. They were in danger and I knew I was somehow part of the reason why. But, why was I apart of it? I had no clue why. All I knew was that it had to stop.

A knock came from the door and I quickly went to it and opened it. Jumin stood there with a carelessly, untucked white dress shirt, with the top few buttons unbuttoned, and some black jeans. He held Elizabeth and I noticed his gold watch around his wrist.

"Sapphire, is everything alright?"

I peeked my head out and scanned the area to make sure that no one was watching. I grabbed him by the shirt. "Come in, quickly." I pulled him in and slammed the door, locking both top and bottom locks. I sighed in relief and turned to look at jumin, who was sitting comfortably on the couch, Ely sitting right next to him.

"Wait one moment," I sputtered as I quickly ran to my room for my laptop. As I grabbed it, I noticed something _horrifying._ My canvas….IT WAS RUINED! I had spilled my coffee on it when I pushed away from my desk. I fell onto my knees in despair.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Jumin entered the room and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"My art...it's ruined."

"Is this why you wanted me here?"

I looked up at him, suddenly getting very serious. "No! This is why." I sat on the edge of my bed and opened my laptop. Jumin sighed and sat next to me, watching me open the email.

"Look," I said as I handed the silver laptop to him. He set it on his lap and stared at the screen. I studied his face intensely as he read. _What will he think? Will he think it's a serious matter? What if he doesn't?_ "Scroll down to see the second email that was sent."

His finger scrolled down and a moment went by. A frown appeared on his sharp features. "Is someone watching you?"

"I would think so." I sighed. "Maybe...it's just spam?"

"I would like to think so, but that's not the case. It's serious since it's directed to you and none of us."

"Well...that's a good thing, right?"

Jumin gave me a questioning look.

"Well, I was thinking...if he wants me, and me only, I could leave. That would make you guys safe. It'll be okay...right?"

"Sapphire-"

"I know it's dumb and reckless...but.." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "My safety doesn't matter anymore. It's not important. It use be, but not anymore since you guys are involved...and I can't have that."

Jumin furrowed his brow, as if he were thinking of something. "I respect your bravery. And, it's nice that you put us before yourself, but it's ridiculous to say your safety doesn't matter or isn't important. You are apart of the RFA, therefore you're important. Does that make sense? You're not allowed to risk anything for us."

"Jumin.." I closed my eyes, feeling stupid for sharing my idea with Jumin. "I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to think that. I should've put more thought into it." I stood up and looked at him. "Should I tell the others to come over?"

"Yes," Jumin said as he, too, stood from the bed. I went to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. I froze and looked at Jumin. He, too, was frozen in place, a glare set on his face as his eyes moved to the side. Footsteps were heard, sounding as if someone were running towards my room. Then, my door flew opened and hit the wall.

"I got your text and booked it over here as quick as I could-" Luciel's eyes darted from me to Jumin, then back to me. His mouth slightly hanged open as he adjusted his glasses. "WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE ROOM WITH THE DOOR CLOSED YOU KNOW WHAT A BOY AND GIRL DO IN A BEDROOM WITH THE DOOR CLOSED OH JUMIN YOU MONSTER, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A POOR DEFENSELESS GIRL LIKE THAT OOOH YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!"

 _Oh great._

》》》》》》

Everyone sat comfortably in the living room. Zen sat by Luciel, who had his feet on the coffee table, on the couch and Jaehee sat next to Jumin, who was sitting in the recliner with Ely. I sat on a stool that I had taken from the island. Luciel had my laptop, tapping and clicking keys, while Jumin rubbed Ely's back.

"Uhg, keep that thing away from me," Zen said, his nose scrunching up.

"She isn't a _thing,_ Zen."

"To me she is."

" _Hm...satellite A is in the…...North is….whenever this goes over this… .."_ Luciel mumbled to himself, his headphones on his head, blocking out the sound. I stared at him, seeing his stern, focused face. I had never seen him so serious before. He was so focused on his work.

"Sapphire?"

"Hm?" I looked at Jaehee.

"How's your art coming along?"

"It was going good.."

"Until she spilled coffee all over it," Jumin said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh. That's terrible. What were you drawing?"

Everyone's attention turned to me. I blushed and closed my eyes, a nervous chuckle escaping my throat. "well, um..it's hard to explain it. It wasn't really meant to be anything in particular. I had to make something extravagant and original, so it was a mixture of many things."

"How long did it take you?" Zen asked.

"An hour to sketch it."

Zen's eyes widened. "That's long just for a sketch! It's insane haha."

"I had to make it perfect, haha."

Zen smiled brightly. "It's amazing how you pour your soul into your passion. I envy you for that." He chuckled and shook his head. "But, I'm still better at pouring my soul into passions."

"Sure you are," Jumin said. "That's why all of your DVD's are terrible."

"Hey, watch it! Don't forget that I can still guilt you, Mr. Trust Fund."

"How so?"

A smirk settled itself on Zen's face as he said, "Aren't you the one who had sexual interactions with Sapphire earlier today?"

My eyes widened and I went to speak, but Jumin cut me off. "First off, that wouldn't be guilting me because you would be jealous of me doing something you'd never do with Sapphire. Secondly, that _never_ happened."

"Y-yeah, nothing happened between us," I said, a bit panicked. "It's nothing like that."

"Then why was your bedroom door shut?" Luciel said, a hint of hurt in those orange eyes.

"My door closes automatically…" I scratched the back of my head. "I've been meaning to fix that."

"Yes. I just went to check on Sapphire because she sounded distressed."

I frowned. "That's when I realized my art was ruined…"

Zen laughed. "I still think Luciel's reaction was hilarious."

Luciel frowned and closed the laptop. He sighed frustratingly as he looked at me. "I don't think it's safe if you spend the night alone. I'm worried for your safety. Someone's _definitely_ after you."

"I'll stay," Jaehee volunteered. "Just so there's no fuss from you three about who stays with her."

"No offense, Jaehee, but if the Hacker attacked tonight, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself and Sapphire," Zen said.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with the narcissist," Jumin said. "All of us will stay. It's safer for us to stay together tonight."

"I can defend us. I do attend Judo classes."

Ignoring Jaehee, Luciel smiled. "Good idea."

I nodded and hopped off of my stool. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets for you guys." I hurried to my room, thinking about how I could make the RFA safe again. Their safety was important..more important than mine. I was surprised that Jumin hadn't told them about my crazy idea of leaving.

"Meow."

I smiled brightly as I saw Kim-sun laying on my bed. He was rolling on his back from side to side, meowing and purring in comfort.

"Hey, Kim-sun," I said as I approached him. He froze and looked at me.

"Meow." The little cat jumped off of the bed and ran to the glass wall on the left side of my room, which was covered by my purple draping curtains. I picked him up and opened the curtains.

"You wanna go outside?" I asked, rubbing a spot behind his ear. "You can't. I'll take you tomorrow when it's not dark." I sat down on the ground with my legs folded as I stared contently at Kim-sun as he rolled around on the floor. He crawled to me and began nibbling on my index finger. A light giggle seeped out of my mouth and I shook my head in delight. "You're a silly kitty, you know that?"

"Everything alright in here?"

I looked up and saw Luciel standing in the doorway. He stared at me with a slight smile. I sighed, embarrassed that he caught me talking to Kim-sun.

"Oh, yea yea. Sorry I got distracted."

"Iiiiii figured," Seven said as the kitten went up to him. It rubbed against his leg, causing the red haired one to smile. I stood up and grabbed some pillows that were on the bed, then struggled to grab some blankets, which caused me to drop some pillows.

"Hey, I'll help," Luciel said, stepping away from the doorway.

"Careful now," I giggled. "The door's gonna close."

Luciel smiled. "I'm fine with that."

 _Door closes_

"Oh, are you now?"

"Of course I am. I'm always fine with being in a small confined space with you," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes jokingly as he opened the door. I handed him my pillows and went back to get the rest.

"Where's Kim-sun?" I questioned. "I don't want to step on him."

"He ran out to go infest Zen," Seven joked.

I made my way back to the living room, with Luciel following me from behind. I set the sheets and pillows down and so did Luciel. He frowned as he looked at his phone.

"I gotta book it. Gotta work. Don't want boss mad." He smiled. "You guys take care. Call me if anything happens." He left and closed the door behind him.

I smiled and sat on the couch, holding my legs close to me. I was totally exhausted, mentally and emotionally. I needed a massage or some sort of comforting gesture. _Hm…_

Jumin looked over at Zen as he sipped a glass of wine from his glass cup. Nothing seemed more relaxing than sitting in a reclining chair with a cat and a glass of wine, but Jumin felt as if his pride would be on the line if he asked the narcissist where the wine was. He just sat there, rubbing the two cats that sat beside him.

Jaehee seemed to be occupied with one of Zen's DVD's on the TV. She stared intently at the screen, pleased by what she saw. _When will he get another role? I sure do hope it's soon. These DVD'S get me through the day._

"Assistant Kang," Jumin said.

"Mr. Han?"

"Cancel all meetings tomorrow."

"Mr. Han, you have a meeting with the winery."

"They can postpone the meeting. I've made plans to take Elizabeth the 3rd and Kim-sun to get pampered.'

"Are you planning on staying here?" Zen questioned as he frowned worryingly.

"Of course not," Jumin said, giving Zen a glare.

"Oh. Wait, who in their right minds would take cats to get pampered?"

"Who wouldn't?" Jumin frowned. "Why are you so worried about me being alone with Sapphire? You were here two days ago, all alone with her, while you two painting."

"I can't trust you _or_ Luciel. Who knows what you two could do to the vulnerable Sapphire." Zen smirked. "Then again, I should have nothing to worry about when it comes to you. You _are_ gay after all."

"No, I am not. I just do not focus on relationships and wasting my time."

Just as Zen went to reply, the power shut off, causing Jaehee to frown as her movie turned off.

Zen's looked at Sapphire and smiled. "How cute~. She fell asleep." He chuckled. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Now's not the time for flirtatious gestures," Jumin said as he stood. "We need to fix this situation….Where's the power-"

"Hello? It's me!"

Everyone's attention turned towards Sapphire's phone.

"Um...what do you think about having pets?"

"Is….that phone talking?" Jaehee questioned.

Zen frowned. "No….it's _Yoosung."_

"It'll be hard on my own...but if two people get on it, they can share responsibilities and it'll be easier."

Zen bit his lip, holding back saddening emotions that were making their way up his throat. "Yoosung…"

"Anyways, I'm glad you're okay with pets, hehe.. I'm serious! I was bit nervous that you wouldn't.."

"That….that's really Yoosung," Zen said. "...Yoosung….."

Jumin gulped and flexed his jaw. "It...it sounds like a previous call...not a current one...he's answering as if someone already answered him."

"...but whenever I hear your voice...I just...I want to see you so bad.."

Jumin walked closer to the phone that sat on the counter. He tapped the screen, causing it to turn on. It was on the home screen and didn't have the calling icon in the notification bar. "What the-"

"I'll call you again then! I miss you."

Jaehee frowned as she folded her arms, a concerning look on her face. "Mr. Han, what's going on,"

"I'm not sure...maybe a glitch."

"A glitch?" Zen questioned angrily. "Glitches don't replay your damn calls. Are...are you sure that was a previous call..? N-not Yoosung himself?"

"Zen.." Jaehee said. "Please calm down."

"I..I cant! There's no way he's dead….he's not gone!"

"Zen…"

Zen turned around and looked at the couch, seeing Sapphire, tears bunched up in the corners of her eyes, waiting to burst…

I sat there on the couch, my legs close to my chest still. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe that it happened again..why did it happen...why… I woke up in the middle of the call, hoping that is was all just a dream, but once I heard Yoosung's voice, I knew it was the phone again. Why did this voice have to ruin my dream...I was so happy...happy with my loved one.. We were on a hill...talking...and eating grapes as the wind lightly blew in the air. Then, the voice broke through.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're okay with pets, hehe.. I'm serious! I was bit nervous that you wouldn't.."

 _No..no no no no not again…_

My heart dropped and I felt sick as my eyelids uncovered my eyes. Zen, Jaehee and Jumin were standing, talking about something. Zen seemed as if he were about to cry. His eyes were red and his face was stern. Jaehee looked concerningly at Zen as he glared at Jumin.

"I'll call you again then! I miss you."

I bit my lip as tears ran down my face. _No_

 _..no…_

"I..I cant! There's no way he's dead….he's not gone!"

"Zen.." Zen looked at me and his gaze softened. "Zen...please...calm...calm down.."

"Sapphire..Are you okay?"

I nodded as he squatted in front of me, making eye contact with me. I frowned.

"That's….that's not the first time it happened...it happened two days ago..before Jumin came to get me to go get cat food.."

"Was it the same? Or no?" Jumin asked.

"It was different…"

"Sapphire," Jumin said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine.." My breathing seemed shakey as I closed my eyes.

"I'll call Luciel first thing in the morning and tell him what happened," Jumin said, looking at me. "Do you want to stay here? Or would you like to leave."

"...I don't wanna stay here right now…"

"Would you like to come to my house?"

"Why your house?" Zen questioned as he stood, folding his arms. "Why not mine?"

"I asked first."

"I…..I…" I looked at the two.

"She can stay with me," Jaehee said, standing next to me. "Come. Go find some clothes and we'll get going."

 **Sorry it was long. Got kinda carried away lolol. I hope you guys like it so far.**

 _Note: Also, any OC'S that want to be Sapphire's friend in the rest of the story?(Male or female ). Just message me details._


End file.
